


Ghoul Clan

by WanSue



Category: Naruto, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gen, Not Beta Read, Worldbuilding, of a sort, once again of a sort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21785032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanSue/pseuds/WanSue
Summary: In a world were the Uchihas were ghouls, Obito's death and subsequent bequeathing of his eye to Kakashi changed things.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Uchiha Clan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24
Collections: Crossovers and Fusion Fics, Naruto Crossovers





	Ghoul Clan

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Top 10 anime emocional right scenes](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/542176) by idiotmechanism. 



> Well, I was scrolling through Tumblr this fine evening when I found this fanart and I just couldn't help it, I had to write this. While not much of a fic as it feels more like worldbuilding, I like it.

It was said that the ability to use chakra came from the Rabbit Goddess Kaguya.

It was said her son Hagoromo fathered Indra and Ashura, and sealed her into the moon once his mother saw the violent ways of the humans and seeked to recover her chakra for they were undeserving of it.

It was said that Indra and Ashura were, respectively, the ancestors of the Uchiha and Senju Clans.

It was said that the sharingan the Uchiha possesed was the same doujutsu than the byakugan, just far more advanced than that one and less than the rinnegan.

What wasn't said was that the sharingan had been the natural response of the Uchiha to disguise their kakugan so as to not be outed to the rest of the world as ghouls.

Nobody knew how they evolutioned until they became what they were, what facts played to make them eat only human flesh to survive when their cousins the Hyuuga didn't need to. Whatever roulet had chose for them to be able to mend with the real humans had also made them perish naturally far younger than their Uchiha counterparts, though they knew of it only once Konoha was established. The Warrior Clans Era didn't lent itself to long lives.

No one but them knew of the truth of their species, having let it become a mere children's tale to scare them, though maybe Senju Tobirama had suspected that something ran afoul the Uchiha Clan and because of it had singled out their Clan, inheriting his suspicions after his death one Shimura Danzo.

Anyways, this fact itself accounted for the Uchiha Clan to be mostly self-sufficient even within the Village's walls, for their tendency to avoid talking to civilians and forming long-lasting friendships outside their family, going so far as to living a double life for their spouses from out of the Uchiha to never know of their eating preferences, teaching their sons and daughters the art of subterfuge from the craddle itself.

While ruling themselves by an unamovable hierarchy, making sure that anyone had to eat or having Clan members ready to help them out were they to need it was something ingrained into them. Family first than everything, anyone else. And the children were to be looked at by _one of them_ at all times, at the very least, until they developed their sharingan.

It was their signature family legacy, their doujutsu, but also the easiest way to hide in plain sight their kakugan, which not always could they control. Not when they were children, or were overwhelmed by emotion. It was perfectly natural for it to be tied to them too, awakening over something traumatic enough to also shift their eyes unconciously to the kakugan.

However, there was one such child whose only grandmother alive left wasn't born an Uchiha. Yet, her colouring made her blend easily, and were it not for her delicious way to smell, many would have forgotten it. And this woman let her grandson interact with other children ouside of the Clan Compound, and encouraged him to form bonds with people his age.

There was no other child who smelled better than Nohara Rin, in Obito's opinion, and even less someone who could rival her gentleness, her caring ways. The little Uchiha was convinced, not even a month into their acquaintance, that he could reveal her his being a ghoul and she would still be his friend. His only friend to not belittle him, since the other Uchiha children always pitied him for not having developed his sharingan, the only possible way he could protect himself for nobody to ever out him as a beast deserving only of death.

Yet, Obito wasn't that reckless. Several years of their friendship would pass, and up until her own death, Nohara Rin would never know of her first and best friend to be a ghoul.

Now that can't be said about Kakashi.

The silver-haired child had been the only one to ever come close to Rin in deliciousness, however as a person he was a stick in the mud. What Obito never knew, was that the Hatake could smell something not-human on him and the rest of his Clan also. There was a reason no Inuzuka was ever seen in close quarters with an Uchiha if left to their devices, even if there had passed many generations since they believed it was a part of them and their Clan Bloodline.

Nevertheless, the matter at hand is another. Namely, that when Obito tried to save Kakashi from being crushed under the rocks, his teammate still managed to injure himself gravely, organ-wise. Yet he was out from under the rocks, he could have a chance to get back to Village alive, and kind of delirious thanks to the pain Obito requested that his left eye, now bearing proudly a sharingan, was transplanted into Kakashi's empty left socket.

Obito would lose consciousness at some point, no realizing how Rin, in an attempt to do a patch work, would also transplate several of his organs into Kakashi, including his kakuhou unknowingly. There went then the only chance Obito would have had of surviving that boulder, even if no one from his team would ever know it. That was also the reason Kakashi would survive in that instance, the rc cells repairing from within the damage he suffered and reinforcing his body.

Kakashi would notice his own otherness when normal food wouldn't make his mouth water, puttin him off instead. When his nose, already sharp, would be able to note and catalog the uniqueness of Rin and Minato's smells even when covered by his mask.

Slowly his body was changing, but not enough for him to realize it, until a kunai was sent his way and didn't even scar his skin despite being a clear shot at his hand. Thankfully Team Minato was back in Konoha two evenings after, informing the Hokage and the Uchiha Clan Head of what had happened to Obito.

Now, things would have been different if the sharingan had been a mere doujutsu. Fugaku's nose wasn't as sharp as his wife's but even he could notice the changes in Kakashi, who smelled more mouthwatering than ever before, and therefore proceeded to invite him to dinner next night.

It was a test, one the Hatake passed without knowing when he praised the meal, commenting that it was the first thing in days he was able to stomach.

Had he been any other child, belonging to another Clan, the Uchiha would have kept their silence. However, it was Hatake Kakashi, genious child, shinobi prodigy, already a jounin and Clan Head on his own right, being the last one left from his Clan. Besides, of course, the already impeccable sense of smell he had had. One way or another he could connect the dots, and it was preferable to accept him into the fold now than for him to out them in the future by chance, even if unintended.

It being considered not only a Clan secret but its Bloodline was what made Kakashi keep his silence. Especially since Obito was perfect in his eyes, a real shinobi, a real friend. It didn't matter if he had never been human to start with, since he had been the most genuine out of them all. And so started the alliance between the Hatake and the Uchiha.

There were many things Fugaku and Mikoto taught him, not the least of all to cook, to understand politics, manners of polite society, the importance of a family. As previously established, this ghoul Clan did everything in their power to protect themselves and theirs, and since the moment Obito's kakugan and kakuhou were accepted into Kakashi's body, he was a part of their Clan.

It was so that at some point Kakashi started to be present at the Clan Heads Meetings, always backed up by Fugaku, and viceversa. And once the Hatake noticed the underhanded ways Shimura tried to pin blame on the Uchiha, to spread rumours about them, notifying his teacher and actual Hokage wasn't very complicated for him to do.


End file.
